El Mejor Hermano
by Snes RB
Summary: A pasado ya un año desde que Twilight se volvió princesa y también alicornio, debido a eso las mane 6 ya no se juntan tanto como antes, pues cada una se ocupa de sus trabajos o asuntos, hasta que llega una visita inesperada que cambiará todo...
1. Capítulo 1 - Una visita inesperada

El Mejor Hermano

Capitulo 1 – Una visita inesperada

A pasado ya un año desde que Twilight se volvió princesa y también alicornio, debido a eso las mane 6 ya no se juntan tanto como antes, pues cada una se ocupa de sus trabajos o asuntos.

-Applejack iba de camino a la Boutique Carrusel a visitar a Rarity, llegó y tocó la puerta.-

Rarity: Applejack!

AJ: Hey Rarity! Que tal! Vengo de visita, hace mucho que no te veía, puedo pasar?

Rarity: Claro, adelante por favor.

-Applejack entra y ambas ponies se sientan para conversar-

Rarity: Como has estado Applejack?

AJ: Ah… ya sabes trabajando duro como siempre, aunque debo preguntarte algo, sabes porque Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se están juntando tanto últimamente? Ya casi ni veo a mi hermanita.

Rarity: Eso mismo me preguntaba, pero luego pensé, no debería preocuparme tanto por eso, ya no son unas niñas, tienen 13 años ya empezaron la adolescencia, es normal que se estén juntando tanto.

AJ: Si pero… es que sale muy seguido y…

Rarity: Se que extrañas pasar tiempo con Applebloom comprendo, yo pensaba, ya no esta mi pequeña hermanita a la cual tenía que cuidar… ahora es una señorita, pero igual debo dejarla vivir su vida no crees?

AJ: Creo que tienes razón Rarity, dejaré a mi hermana "vivir su vida".

Rarity: OH POR CELESTIA! NO PUEDE SER! –Exclamó asustada-

AJ: Que sucede!? Es algo grave!? –Respondió pensando que era algo malo-

Rarity: Olvidé revisar mi correo… en seguida vuelvo.

-AJ hace un facehoof por lo que dijo Rarity-

Aquí esta! Al parecer no es mucho, solo son cuentas y una car…ta… -Rarity se quedó sorprendida al leer el lugar de donde la habían enviado- es de Canterlot! Y me lo envía *Gasp* no puede ser… MI HERMANO! –Exclamó alegre- mi hermano mayor vendrá!

AJ: Espera… que? –Applejack se quedó confundida al oír eso- aguarda un momento… tu tienes hermano? Hermano mayor!?

Rarity: Ay no… jamás les comenté de él a ti ni a nuestras amigas no?

AJ: Ah…

Rarity: Disculpa si no lo hice, es que quería olvidar esa pena…

AJ: Olvidar a tu hermano? Olvidar esa "pena"? a que te refieres?

Rarity: Te contaré todo, yo,,, no lo veo hace 15 años… -Dijo entre lágrimas-

AJ: Por mis corrales! Que es lo que hace que no le permite ver a su hermana menor?

Rarity: Te diré porque… hace 15 años, cuando yo tenía 7:

*Recuerdo*

-En la casa de los padres de Rarity, en el patio se podía ver a una pequeña potrilla jugando con alguien…-

Rarity: Jajajaja hermano! Ya deja de intentar hacerme cosquillas! Eso no me hará sentir mejor…

(?): Lo siento, pero no me gusta verte así hermanita, quiero verte feliz como siempre!

Rarity: Es que mi muñeca… todavía no puedo creer que se haya roto… -Dijo ya casi llorando-

(?): Pero mamá te comprará otra Rarity no llores.

Rarity: No! Quiero a Angie, no quiero a otra muñeca! –Exclamó triste-

(?): Rarity… -El hermano de Rarity pensaba en como repararla… hasta que se le ocurrió algo- ya se! Iré a ver si un amigo puede repararla!

Rarity: Ok… -le entrega la muñeca- cuídala por favor.

(?): No te preocupes.

–El hermano de Rarity sale a reparar la muñeca-

Perfecto! Creo que debo ir a la juguetería, quizás ahí me digan como repararla.

-Pero en medio del camino se topó con la tienda de música-

Oh no puede ser! –Exclamó al ver una guitarra Les Paul en oferta a 500 bits- Es idea mía… o la guitarra me esta llamando? –Se pega al vidrio del mostrador- si... me esta llamando, debe ser mi guitarra! Espera… me parece o tengo todos mis bits en mi billetera –Revisa la billetera y en efecto, tenía alrededor de 600 bits- Wooooh! si tengo suficiente! Pero primero, veremos lo de la muñeca, espérame guitarra, yo volveré por ti! –Dice mientras se aleja rumbo a la juguetería-

-Una vez ahí, se dirigió a uno de los empleados y preguntó-

Disculpa amigo, sabes donde pueden reparar esto? O como puedo hacerlo yo?

Empleado: No sabría decirte… ninguna de las 2 cosas, pero se que hay una muñeca igualita justo ahí –Dice el empleado señalando los juguetes de atrás-

(?): Que!? Pero mi hermanita me dijo que ya no fabricaban esas muñecas!

Empleado: Y es verdad, pero esta fue la última que quedó, aún sigue aquí después de tiempo…

(?): Esta bien… creo que la compraré! Haber el precio –Decía mientras miraba la etiqueta- WTF 200 BITS!? –Exclamó muy sorprendido-

Empleado: Si… es una original.

(?): Oh no… si puedo comprarla, pero… ya no podré comprar mi guitarra... NO, NO PUEDO! Es obvio lo que tengo que hacer, lamentablemente no podré comprarla.

-Minutos después… de vuelta en la casa-

(?): RARITY!

Rarity: Hermano volviste! Y demoraste… porque demoraste?

(?): Demoré porque tu muñeca esta arreglada! –Dijo levantando la muñeca al estilo Simba del Rey León- como nueva hermanita!

Rarity: Angie! Estas bien! –Dijo abrazando la muñeca- y hermano, cuanto te costó repararla?

(?): Uhm… 200 Bits….

Rarity: Que!? Pero de donde sacaste tanto…?

(?): De mis ahorros.

Rarity: Pero hermano, tu ahorrabas para tu guitarra.

(?): Meh… puede esperar, más importante es tu muñeca hermanita –Dijo sonriéndole-

Rarity: Hermano… preferiste reparar mi muñeca a comprarte tu guitarra nueva?

(?): La vieja aún funciona bien! Además, no me gusta verte triste, ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Rarity se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano-

Rarity: Gracias! Muchas Gracias! Eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos! Te quiero mucho Snes!

Snes: Yo también Rarity… yo también –Dijo respondiéndole al abrazo-  
>Bueno ahora si me disculpas, quiero descansar un rato, estoy un poco cansa…<p>

-En eso tocan la puerta, Snes miró con una expresión de aburrido-  
>Justo ahora? En serio? Bueno, quien podrá ser…-Se acerca a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con un Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin negra, con un traje formal, lentes plateados muy relucientes y un collar dorado que decía "Star Records"-<p>

Luke: Muy Buenos Días, me llamo Luke Cage y soy representante de la compañía de música "Star Records", usted es Snes?

Snes: Eh… si.

Luke: Vengo a hacer realidad su sueño! Un amigo me contó sobre ti y tu banda, me dijo que los había visto tocar en una fiesta y que eran asombrosos, no dudaré de él jeje, así que dime hijo, aceptarían tu y tu banda formar parte de "Star Records"? para tener un futuro de éxito y fama asegurada?

-Snes quedó con cara de O_O-

Luke: Eh… Snes?

Snes: Oh si claro! Por supuesto que aceptamos! Yo y mi banda claro! –Dijo muy emocionado-

Luke: Bien, firma este contrato y tu futuro estará asegu…

-Antes de que Luke terminara de hablar, Snes sujetó la pluma con  
>magia y firmó el contrato-<p>

Luke: Muy bien! Yo te esperaré aquí a que empaques tus cosas para poder ir por tus amigos y luego irnos a los estudios en Canterlot.

Snes: Ok… espera QUE!? –Snes se sorprendió ante la noticia de Luke, tenía que irse en ese mismo momento- eso… eso no tiene ningún sentido! Porque tan pronto tenemos que irnos!?

Luke: Lo siento hijo, pero así son las cosas, además, ya firmaste… yo que tu me iría despidiendo…

Snes: No pensé que me tendría que ir tan pronto… bueno… mis padres no están, pero se que entenderán, de todos modos les dejaré una carta y también le avisaré a mi hermanita. –Al voltear y entrar de nuevo en la casa, encontró a su hermana con una cara larga, al parecer, ya lo había oído todo-

Rarity: Hermano… por cuanto tiempo tienes que irte? –dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas-

Snes: La verdad… no lo sé, pero esta es la oportunidad de mi vida! Simplemente tengo que hacerlo, necesito que le digas a mis padres, porque pensándolo bien… es una carrera de música y me voy al estudio, podría no volver en un buen rato…

-Al decir eso, Rarity empezó a llorar…-

Snes: Rarity… no te pongas así, no me voy para siempre, sabes que volveré en algún momento no?

Rarity: P-Pero… tu has dicho que no volverás en un buen rato, y y-yo… te extrañaré mucho, lo sé.

Snes: … Rarity escúchame, se que ya no estaré por "un buen rato" como dije, y también se que me extrañarás, pero no importa que pasé o por cuanto tiempo no esté, antes de irme quiero que prometas que estarás bien sin mi, no importa lo que suceda… tu nunca te rendirás ante nada! Eres una unicornio muy linda, fuerte e inteligente… de hecho… estoy seguro de que nada podrá detenerte… Oh por cierto, yo también prometeré algo. Yo te prometo, que apenas pueda, vendré a visitarte… a ti y a mis padres.

Rarity: Esta bien hermano… lo prometo –dijo calmándose un poco-  
>Snes: Muy bien, no olvides decirle a papá y mamá sobre esto… ya no necesito escribirles una carta...<p>

Rarity: De acuerdo.

-Snes empezó a empacar para irse, un sin fin de cosas…-

Snes: Muy bien creo que es suficiente, bueno Rarity ya me tengo que ir, mi futuro espera… pero antes de eso… quisiera que me des un abrazo de despedida.

-Rarity corrió al instante y le dio un fuerte abrazo… otra vez empezó a llorar al abrazar a su hermano-

Rarity: H-Hermano… y-yo te quiero mucho… mucho de verdad! P-Por favor no me olvides cuando te hagas famoso!

Snes: Por supuesto que no hermanita, jamás te olvidaría, yo también te quiero mucho… Rarity…

-Luego del cálido abrazo fraternal, Snes tuvo que irse… pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, volteó a ver a su hermana una vez más… ella se despedía… al ver eso, Snes no se contuvo y le salió una lágrima…-

Snes: Adiós… Rarity…

*Fin del recuerdo*

AJ: Aguarda un momento… -Dijo algo sorprendida- acabas de decir… que tu hermano se llama Snes, que toca guitarra, y que se fue con su banda a unos estudios en Canterlot?

Rarity: Si, exactamente.

AJ: Entonces tu hermano es… Snes RB! de la banda Fireproud!

Rarity: Tu escuchas su música?

AJ: Bueno, Rainbow me pasó alguna de sus músicas, y me gustaron, además ella fue la que me contó su historia, al parecer es su fan, y mucha gente en Ponyville lo escucha, estoy casi segura.

Rarity: Era de esperarse, mi hermano es simplemente increíble…

AJ: Por cierto cuando vendrá?

Rarity: Oh! Haber… aquí dice que vendrá… mañana en la mañana!

AJ: Entonces… le daremos la bienvenida no?

Rarity: Por supuesto.

AJ: Hay que avisarle a las demás! Además será buen motivo para que nos volvamos a juntar!

Rarity: De acuerdo, entonces, que esperamos? Vamos!

-Ambas ponies salieron en busca de las mane 6-

*Mientras tanto, en Canterlot*

Razor: Muy bien Canterlot, listos para la última canción de la noche!?

YEAAAAAH! –Gritaba el público-

Razor: Ok, tomaré eso como un si, bueno muchachos, están listos? –Dijo Razor Callahan, Vocalista de la banda-

Mercy: Cuenta conmigo Razor! –Dijo Mercyful Fate, Baterista de la banda-

Siege: Como no estarlo? –Dijo Siege Masters, Bajista de la banda-

Snes: Listo para el gran final! – Dijo Snes RB, Guitarrista de la banda-

Razor: Ok… hagámoslo…

[Cry Thunder, Fireproud (Dragonforce)] [Snes-Guitar, Siege-Bass, Mercy-Drums, Razor-Vocals]

watch?v=cU4GXgaCFTI  
>(Link de la música en Youtube)<p>

_Time after time as we march side by side  
>Through the valleys of evil and the torturing souls,<br>Night after night, for the glory we fight,  
>In the kingdom of madness and the tales from the old<em>

_Death by our hands, for the higher command,  
>As the darkness surrounds us hear the cries as they fall<br>Fire burning steel and the tyrants will kneel  
>Hearts burning stronger with the power of the sword<em>

_Set sail for the glory,  
>Pray for the master of war (pray for the master of war)<br>Sunlight will fall by the wastelands,  
>Endless rise for the heroes before<em>

_Cry thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
>Cry thunder!<br>Strong in command  
>Blessed by the union, freedom of man<em>

_Reckoning day, for the demons we slay,  
>With the force of a dragon we will conquer them all!<br>Chaos still reigns devastation and flames  
>For the ultimate glory when the legacy calls<em>

_March on  
>Through the hellfire<br>Blazing for the darkness beyond (blazing for the darkness beyond)  
>Nightmare return of the thousands<br>Giving rise to the heroes once more_

_Cry thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
>Cry thunder!<br>Strong in command  
>Blessed by the union, freedom of man<em>

_[Solos]_

_Unholy darkness,  
>In the eyes of broken dreams,<br>Outside of the wasted and torn,  
>A land of tears still remains<br>Soldiers of destiny calling,  
>And the fallen will rise up again,<br>Conquer the forces of evil and fight to the end_

_Cry thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
>Cry thunder!<br>Strong in command,  
>Saviour of nations, freedom of man<em>

_Cry thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Warriors defending,  
>One final stand<br>Cry thunder!  
>Strong in command,<em>_  
><em>_Blessed by the union, freedom of man_

_Blessed by the union of man  
>Cry thunder!<br>__Yeah yeah!_

Razor: Gracias Canterlot! Y hasta pronto!

-Fireproud se retira y el concierto acaba-

Snes: Nos fue increíble! Mejor que en Manehattan no lo creen?

Mercy: Es verdad!

Siege: De hecho.

Razor: Bueno chicos, descansemos, mañana nos vamos a… Ponyville!

Mercy: Ponyville? Suena a un lugar tranquilo y con buena comida…

Siege: Porque todos tus pensamientos terminan en comida Mercy?

Snes: Ponyville… -Dijo cabizbajo-

Razor: Snes, sucede algo? Cualquier problema que tengas, puedes decirnos.

Snes: Oh, no es nada no se preocupen, es solo que… me emociona volver…

__


	2. Capítulo 2 - De vuelta en Ponyville

Capitulo 2 – De vuelta en Ponyville

-Al día siguiente, llamaron a todas las mane 6 para la gran noticia, decidieron reunirse en la biblioteca para contarles todo-

Rarity: Muy bien, ahora que todas están aquí, he decidido confesarles algo… es-estoy muy nerviosa, sabía que les diría esto en algún momento, pero no pensé que fuera justo ahora…

AJ: Cálmate terroncito, ve al grano y diles lo que sucede.

Twilight: Es algo malo?

Rarity: No Twilight, no es nada malo, de hecho es algo…

Rainbow: En serio Rarity, ve al grano! Ya me entro la curiosidad!

Pinkie: Si! A mi también! Dilo dilo dilo!

Fluttershy: Cuéntanos Rarity, estoy segura que sea lo que sea, lo entenderemos.

Rarity: Esta bien… lo que pasa es que…. Es que…

Pinkie: DILO!

Rarity: MI HERMANO VENDRÁ HOY!

-Todas las ponies se sorprendieron, no esperaban una noticia como esa-

Rainbow: Eh!? Pero… es que… AH!?

Twilight: Tu hermano!? Tienes hermano!?

Fluttershy: Un… hermano?

Pinkie: Mayor o menor? Le gusta los juegos? La música? El baile? Los postres? Cuéntame todo!

AJ: Ahora que saben lo de su hermano, Rarity les contará todo.

Rarity: Es una larga historia, pero así entenderán todo con claridad.

-Luego de contarles toda la historia-

Rainbow: Snes RB! claro! Su grupo tiene las mejores músicas de Rock! Las cuales me encanta escuchar mientras hago ejercicio!

Twilight: No olvides que es de un género variado, también tiene unas músicas muy tranquilas y relajantes…

Fluttershy: No suelo escuchar mucha música… pero si he oído de su banda…

Pinkie: Vinyl me mostró su música, y en verdad me gusta mucho! De veras! Hoy tengo que estar en primera fila!

AJ: Es cierto, supongo que iremos juntas a escuchar a tu hermano en vivo, no es así Rarity?

Rarity: Por supuesto que si! Será agradable pasar un momento juntas y disfrutando de buena música.

Mane 6: Será la segunda mejor noche de todas!

Rarity: Oh! Es verdad, debo irme chicas, se me hace tarde.

Twilight: A donde vas Rarity?

Rarity: A visitar a mi hermano, ya llego hace como 2 horas.

Twilight: Es verdad, debe estar hospedado en este momento ensayando con su grupo.

Rarity: Es lo más seguro, bueno, nos vemos!

-El resto de las mane 6 se despide de Rarity y se quedan hablando en la biblioteca-

Muy bien, ellos están en el hotel "Brisas de Ponyville" que nombre tan bonito…

-Rarity entra al hotel y pregunta por el número de la habitación-

Disculpe, caballero...

Recepcionista: En que puedo ayudarla señorita?

Rarity: Me podría dar el número de la habitación donde se hospeda la banda Fireproud?

Recepcionista: Fireproud? Y con la autorización de quien esta entrando?

Rarity: Con la de mi hermano Snes, el guitarrista.

Recepcionista: Y como se que no eres una fan que quiere colarse en la habitación?

Rarity: No me cree? Llámelo ahora mismo y pregúntele, verá que…

Recepcionista: Esta bien, te creo, no te comportas como una fan loca, me lo pediste amablemente y en realidad… tienes un parecido con él. Es la habitación 150.

Rarity: Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Recepcionista: Igualmente señorita.

-Rarity llega y al tocar la puerta, abren al instante-

Siege: Si que se le ofre…

Rarity: Buenos días, se encuentra Snes?

Siege: Eh… un momento por favor.

-Siege entra y mira a los demás con cara de O_O-

Razor: Siege, que te sucede?

Mercy: Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma, tu cara es muy graciosa! Jajaja!

Siege: Chicos, ella esta aquí, Rarity llegó.

Razor y Mercy: QUE!?

Siege: Si Snes se hubiera quedado 2 minutos más…

Razor: Pero estás seguro de que es ella?

Siege: Muy seguro, es tal como Snes la describió.

Razor: De acuerdo, hazla pasar para que podamos hablar con ella.

Siege: Ok.

Rarity: Se esta demorando…

Siege: Señorita! Puede pasar.

Rarity: De acuerdo.

-Rarity entra y se encuentra con los integrantes de la banda, sin embargo, su hermano no estaba ahí.-

Fireproud en persona, es todo un placer conocerlos!

Siege: El placer es nuestro, nos presentaremos! yo soy Siege, bajista de la banda! –Dijo el Pegaso de pelaje rojo y crin amarilla-

Mercy: Yo soy Mercy, baterista de la banda! –Dijo el Pony de Tierra de pelaje azul y crin negra-

Razor- Y yo soy Razor, vocalista de la banda. –Dijo el Unicornio de pelaje negro y crin blanca-

Rarity: Es un placer, yo soy…

Razor: La señorita Rarity… famosa diseñadora aquí en Ponyville y hermana de Snes, lo sabemos, él nos contó sobre ti.

Rarity: Me alegra oír eso! Y a todo esto, saben donde esta mi hermano?

Siege: 2 minutos antes de que tu llegaras el salió a buscarte.

Rarity: Que!? El salió!?

Mercy: Se dirige a tu casa, dijo que quería darte una sorpresa… yo lo iba a ayudar pero me dio hambre, lo siento jeje.

Razor: De hecho íbamos a ir todos, y no fue por eso por lo que no fuimos, Snes dijo que quería pasar en un rato en familia antes del concierto, eso es todo.

Rarity: Entonces… yo ya me tengo que ir chicos, debo ir a darle el alcance a mi hermano, hablaremos más tarde no?

Siege: Por supuesto, Snes nos prometió que te íbamos a conocer a ti y a tu familia.

Rarity: Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego chicos! Cuídense!

Siege: Hasta luego Rarity, cuídate!

Razor: Nos vemos.

Mercy: Hasta más tarde! Espéranos para la cena!

Siege y Razor: MERCY!

Mercy: Es broma! Es broma! Cuídate Rarity.

-Mientras tanto, en la Boutique Carrusel-

Sweetie: Donde estará Rarity… ella sabe que no me gusta quedarme sola…

-En ese momento, tocan la puerta-

Sweetie: Oh! Ya llegó! –Sweetie Belle va abrir la puerta- Rar… oh… -Se sorprende al no ver a su hermana-

Snes: Hola pequeña! Se encuentra Rarity?

Sweetie: Eh… no… aún no llega mi hermana.

Snes: Oh… de acuerdo, entonces voy a… ESPERA QUE!? Dijiste hermana?

Sweetie: Si… Rarity es mi hermana mayor…

Snes: NO PUEDE SER! Acaso eres Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie: C-Como sabes mi nombre? –Pregunta algo nerviosa-

Snes: Eres Sweetie Belle... que… que emoción… oye, sabes quien soy yo?

Sweetie: No… no sé quien eres…

Snes: Me llamo Snes, Snes RB… soy el guitarrista de la banda Fireproud.

Sweetie: Oh! Eres de Fireproud? En serio!?

Snes: Si… y sabes que más soy? Soy hermano mayor de Rarity.

Sweetie: Que? No te entiendo…

Snes: Que soy hermano mayor de Rarity, por eso la busco, venía a buscar a mi hermanita… pero al parecer me encontré con mi otra linda hermanita… -A Snes se le salieron unas lágrimas al conocer a su segunda hermana menor-

Sweetie: Tú eres mi hermano? Tengo hermano!? E-esto… no puede ser… porque mis padres nunca me contaron de ti?

Snes: Nos creerás algo locos… pero cuando supimos que ibas a nacer, decidimos mantener mi existencia en secreto, así cuando te encontrara sería una sorpresa, me prometieron eso sabiendo que no volvería en un buen tiempo… y bueno… aquí estoy hermanita! –Dijo con mucha emoción-

Sweetie: Es tan… increíble… tengo un hermano… TENGO UN HERMANO! –Dijo gritando y lanzándose a abrazar a Snes-

Snes: Sweetie… -Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo- te quiero mucho hermanita…

Sweetie: Yo también hermano… te quiero mucho!

Snes: Me has hecho recordar, cuando Rarity era pequeña y me decía lo mismo… que lindos recuerdos…

-Sweetie se separa del abrazo-

Sweetie: Vamos hermano, quieres entrar a esperar a Rarity? Además te podré mostrar mi gran talento!

Snes: Ok, entraré a esperar… y cuál es tu gran talento?

Sweetie: Es un secreto! Tienes que verlo por ti mismo!

Snes: Jaja de acuerdo! Quiero que me muestres ese gran talento tuyo hermanita.

-Sweetie lleva a Snes a su cuarto a mostrarle su gran talento-

Sweetie: Te sorprenderás, aún más sabiendo que eres músico...

-Sweetie saca un micrófono y lo conecta a unos parlantes-

Snes: Wow, tu talento es cantar?

Sweetie: Shhh! Solo siéntate y escúchame cantar.

Snes: Ok, me sentaré y te escucharé hermanita.

Sweetie: Muy bien… aquí vamos…

[5 More Minutes, Sweetie Belle (Bonnie Pink)]  
>[Sweetie Belle - Vocals]<p>

watch?v=e_weUpH2ZjM  
>(Link de la música en Youtube)<p>

_Wamekiau neko to inu wo mite waratta__  
><em>_Sabishii no ni naze sunao ni nakenai no__  
><em>_Akirameta anata no__  
><em>_Tameiki wo taguriyoseru___

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"__  
><em>_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"___

_Futari dake no kotoba moteamashite naita__  
><em>_Anata ga inai to omoide wa uso ni naru no__  
><em>_Tomatta mama no tokei__  
><em>_Sukoshi dake makimodoshite___

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"__  
><em>_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"___

_Kono machi de deai__  
><em>_Futari de sodateta nanman jikan wo__  
><em>_Tatta gofun de bou ni furu nante__  
><em>_Baka na hanashi deshou___

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"__  
><em>_I wish you had stayed here for that 5 minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"___

_I wish you had stayed here for 5 more minutes__  
><em>_I was about to say "I forgive you"_

-Snes se quedó con cara de O_O-

Sweetie: Y que te pareció…?

Snes: Eso fue… fue…

-Sweetie estaba muy nerviosa esperando la respuesta de su hermano-

Snes: FUE INCREÍBLE! No sabía que cantabas tan hermoso!

Sweetie: Muchas gracias, no sabía que era así de buena jeje

Snes: Decir que eres buena cantando es poco… eres asombrosa hermanita!

-En eso alguien toca la puerta-

Sweetie: Seguro que ahora si es mi hermana, iré a ver.

Snes: De acuerdo, yo espero aquí.

-Sweetie va y abre la puerta-

Rarity: Oh Sweetie! Disculpa la demora, estuve buscando a alguien y no lo encontré... se supone que debería haberlo encontrado en…

Sweetie: En tu casa? Buscabas a nuestro hermano?

Rarity: Nuestro hermano? Sweetie… acaso ya lo sabes?

Sweetie: Saber que? Que tú y mis padres jamás me dijeron que tenía un hermano mayor que es guitarrista de la banda Fireproud y me quiere mucho? No para nada.

Rarity: SWEETIE!

Sweetie: RARITY!

Rarity: Donde está el?

Sweetie: Está en mi cuarto, lo hice pasar para que me escuchara cantar, y dijo que canto hermoso! No es de lo mejor nuestro hermano?

Rarity: Por supuesto que si, pero necesito hablar con él un rato así que préstame tu cuarto para charlar y espera aquí abajo un momento por favor.

Sweetie: De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí.

Rarity: Muchas gracias Sweetie.

-Rarity sube y se encuentra a Snes, el cuál estaba mirando por la ventana-

Snes: Como han cambiado las cosas aquí… todo está tan diferente…

Rarity: Disculpa…

Snes: Eh...? –Se voltea rápidamente- Oh por Celestia… no puede ser… quien es esa unicornio tan hermosa y elegante? Será mi pequeña hermanita? Será Rarity?

-Rarity no se contiene, empieza a llorar al ver a su hermano-

Rarity: Snes… estás más alto y te has cuidado muy bien… mira que guapo estás…

Snes: Si es verdad… pero eso no importa… lo que quiero ahorita es un abrazo tuyo hermanita.

-Rarity corre a abrazar a Snes como cuando era pequeña-

Rarity: T-Te extrañé mucho… n-no sabes cuanto te extrañé…-dijo entre sollozos-

Snes: Rarity… mírate, eres todo lo que siempre quisiste ser, y sabes que es lo que significa?

Rarity: Que?

Snes: Significa que cumpliste con tu promesa… y eso me alegra mucho hermanita.

Rarity: Una promesa es una promesa Snes...

Snes: Y lo sabes.

Rarity: Te quiero mucho hermano.

Snes: Yo también Rarity… y ya no llores...

Rarity: Lo siento, es que verte después de tanto tiempo… de verdad te extrañé…

Snes: Bueno, ya que no dejas de llorar, y a mi no me gusta verte así… es momento de las cosquillas.

-Snes empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Rarity, recordando los viejos tiempos-

Rarity: No hermano no! Jajaja ya para! Ya no soy una pequeña! Jajaja!

Snes: Mira como te ríes! No importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita cosquilluda!

Sweetie: -Toca la puerta- Puedo entrar?

-Snes suelta a Rarity y abre la puerta-

Snes: No tienes que preguntar eso, es tu cuarto recuérdalo.

Sweetie: Oh claro, tienes razón… y de que se estaban riendo tanto?

Snes: Es que le conté un chiste muy gracioso a tu hermana jajaja

Rarity: Un clásico!

Sweetie: Me lo cuentas?

Snes: Claro Sweetie, pero primero… necesito conversar con ustedes dos, quiero que me cuenten como han estado todo este tiempo.

Rarity: Ok, ponte cómodo, esto tomará un buen rato…

__


	3. Capítulo 3 - Remembranzas

Capítulo 3 – Remembranzas

-Boutique Carrusel, Ponyville 12:45PM-

Sweetie: Y así fue como termino el primer concierto de las Cutie Mark Crusaders… todo un desastre jajaja

Snes: Jajaja es en serio? Todo eso paso? Jajaja

Rarity: Si, estaban muy desesperadas por conseguir sus Cutie Marks en esos momentos jajaja

Snes: Jajaja que gracioso… ya no puedo reír más jajaja

Sweetie: Por cierto… Hermano quieres almorzar con nosotras?

Snes: OH ES VERDAD! Les dije a los muchachos que volvería en un rato… que hora es?

Rarity: 12:45PM

Snes: Bueno… iré a avisarles que cenaré con mi familia, de todos modos, aún no he saludado a mis padres.

Sweetie: Muy bien, te esperaremos!

Rarity: En cuanto tiempo volverás?

Snes: Ir hasta allá y volver… dame 20 minutos.

Rarity: Esta bien, te esperamos.

-Snes sale y se dispone a llegar rápido al hotel-

Snes: Muy bien… a correr!

Siege: Detente.

Snes: SIEGE!?

-Snes se tropieza y cae de cara al suelo-

Snes: Au au au… esa caída si me dolió… un momento… todos están aquí!

Mercy: Si… que esperabas, no íbamos a salir por separado no? Vinimos todos a buscarte!

Razor: Eso es mentira, yo salí a buscarte, luego Siege dijo que me quería acompañar, y después Mercy apareció detrás de nosotros.

Snes: Ok… me intriga saber como es que están andando sin ningún camuflaje, disfraz, sombrero o algo así… COMO ES QUE NO LOS HAN RECONOCIDO!?

Siege: Y que nos dices de ti, tú que usaste para que no te reconocieran?

Snes: Pues… yo tengo mis lentes, mi sombrero y mi sobretodo aquí en mi mochila…

Siege: Y me puedes decir porque estabas a punto de correr sin nada de eso puesto?

Snes: Ah… es que ya me iba a vestir en la siguiente…

Siege: SNES!

Snes: ESTÁ BIEN! Se me olvidó… lo admito…

Razor: Tienes suerte de que hayamos llegado justo ahora.

Mercy: Vamos a almorzar?

Snes: Oh es verdad, de eso quería hablarles!

Mercy: De sobre que vamos a comer?

Snes: No, digo… yo pasaré el día con mi familia... nosotros nos vemos en el centro más tarde… el concierto empieza a las 8:30PM verdad?

Siege: Ajá.

Razor: Ya sabes que tenemos que estar ahí a más tardar a las 7:45PM.

Snes: Si lo sé… tú sabes que soy puntual.

Razor: Y no lo dudo, así que te esperamos.

Snes: Muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde muchachos!

Mercy: Nos vemos!

Siege: Te veremos más tarde!

Razor: 7:45PM, no lo olvides.

Snes: Razor… soy puntual… en serio!

Razor: Y como te dije antes, no lo dudo, pero también se que tienes mala memoria.

Snes: Ok… tienes razón… pero esto es importante, no se me olvidará.

Razor: Eso espero, nos vemos.

Snes: Nos vemos!... hey un momento, jamás me dijeron que usaron para que nadie se de cuenta de ustedes.

Siege: Ni te lo diremos, hasta la noche!

Snes: Oye espera quiero saber… bah, que importa.

-Snes se da la vuelta y vuelve a entrar-

Snes: Hermanitas, ya volví!

Rarity: Tan rápido? Vaya que estás en forma hermano.

Snes: Si… claro… ya nos vamos?

Rarity: Dijiste que te ibas a demorar 20 minutos, y te demoraste 3 minutos… así que Sweetie aún sigue empacando sus cosas, esta vez no se quedará todo el fin de semana.

Snes: Oh bueno, mientras podrías invitarme un poco de desayuno?

Rarity: Claro! Que es lo que quieres?

Snes: Tienes huevos?

Rarity: Pregunta bien…

Snes: Jajaja lo siento… se me escapó… quise decir, me puedes freír unos huevos hermanita querida?

Rarity: Claro que si hermano querido.

Snes: Muchas gracias.

-Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Sweetie-

Sweetie: Donde está mi… oh aquí está! Y mis lentes? Donde están mis lentes!?... Por Celestia, debo ser más ordenada…

-Luego de dejar un tremendo desorden en su cuarto, Sweetie encuentra todo lo que necesita y baja a la sala-

Rarity: Oh Sweetie! Porque te demoraste tanto?

Sweetie: Lo siento, es que olvidé ordenar mi cuarto otra vez…

Snes: Por cierto Sweetie, tu tienes 13 años no?

Sweetie: Si hermano, los cumplí hace unos meses.

Snes: Entonces no deberías olvidar algo como ordenar tu cuarto, a la edad que tienes uno ya no se olvida de eso.

Sweetie: Lo siento de verdad… te juro que no se me volverá a olvidar hermano –Le sonrié a Snes-

Rarity: Oye, y porque a mi no me haces caso cuando te digo lo mismo?

Sweetie: Bueno… es que a veces me gritas y en realidad no me gusta cuando lo haces y…

Snes: Ok… Rarity, no creo que debas gritarle a Sweetie por ninguna razón, solo háblale con calma y verás que te hará caso hermanita!

Sweetie: Si Rarity, te prometo que te haré caso, pero no me grites por favor…

Rarity: Lo siento Sweetie, es que usualmente ando estresada, si en verdad me harás caso, ya no te gritaré lo prometo.

Snes: Que alegría me da ver a mis dos hermanitas llevándose mejor!

Sweetie: Bueno, todo esto fue gracias a ti, desde que te conocí hace unos minutos nunca te he visto molesto, siempre estás feliz y tranquilo!

Rarity: Es cierto, hermano… desde que era pequeña hasta ahorita que nos volvemos a ver, jamás te he visto molesto… hay alguien que te haya hecho enfadar alguna vez?

Snes: Eh… jajaja si… de hecho si, una vez, un par de Pegasos adolescentes…

*Recuerdo*

-Restaurante Doux Plaisir, Canterlot (13 años atrás)-

En esa época, Fireproud no era tan famoso como ahora, por eso desayunaban afuera sin ningun problema mientras conversaban tranquilamente…

Mercy: Oigan muchachos, creen que debería teñirme la crin de azul?

Siege: Para que seas todo azul? Eso es algo… eh… como lo digo…

Razor: Estúpido.

Siege: Bueno si, estúpido, como se te ocurren esas ideas Mercy?

Mercy: No sé, solo pensaba.

Snes: Así como estás ya te vez bien Mercy, no te acomplejes.

Mercy: Pero siempre es bueno un cambio no?

Siege: Si es verdad…

Razor: Por cierto muchachos, sobre el video que grabaremos hoy, a que hora nos dijeron que teníamos que estar allá en el estudio?

Snes: Nos dijeron 9AM no? Hay tiempo.

Razor: Snes, son las 8:57AM.

Snes: -Mirando el reloj del restaurante- Rayos.

Siege: Entonces hay que correr!

Mercy: NO ESPERA!

Razor: Mercy que es tan importante como para no llegar a tiempo al estudio?

Mercy: Mi malteada… ok, denme un segundo –Se toma toda la malteada de un sorbo- muy bien, ahora si vamos!

-Mientras corren hacía el estudio, Snes alcanza a ver un grupo de Pegasos golpeando algo… pero no alcanzaba a ver bien-

Snes: Oye… que están…?

Razor: Que sucede Snes?

Snes: Eh… acabo de recordar algo, ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo en un minuto.

Razor: Muy bien, no demores.

Snes: Claro, no te preocupes.

-Los demás siguen corriendo mientras Snes se dirigía a ver lo que sucedía-

Snes: *Maldición… no sé por qué, pero siento que debo ir a ver que sucede…*

-En el momento en que se acerca, lo que ve lo molesta un poco, pero a pesar de eso, evita enfadarse con los Pegasos-

Snes: -Aclarándose la garganta- Buenos días, me podrían decir porque rayos están golpeando a esa pobre Unicornio?

Brutus: Que porque lo hacemos? Más bien porque rayos no te largas y te metes en tus propios asuntos!

Snes: -Algo molesto- Disculpa… como dijiste?

Panzer: Él dijo que te largaras y no nos molestes imbécil!

Snes: -Molesto- Ok escúchame –Dijo mientras empezaba a ahorcar a uno de los Pegasos- No vine aquí para que me insultaras, solo vine y te pedí amablemente que me digas porque la estás golpeando, no creo que se lo merezca!

Misty: Cuidado!

Snes: Pero que…? –Snes fue golpeado fuertemente por el otro Pegaso y cae al suelo-

Brutus: -Tosiendo- G-Gracias hermano, es hora de que pongamos a este imbécil en su lugar.

Panzer: Así es! Nadie molesta a Brutus y Panzer y se sale con la suya escoria!

Snes: -Muy molesto- *Esto es extraño… jamás me había sentido así… es esto a lo que llaman estar molesto?* De acuerdo, no quería llegar a esto… pero les voy a romper la cara a ambos malditos.

Misty: Por favor ten cuidado, esos Pegasos son muy fuertes, me sometieron al instante, y no quiero que te pase eso a ti… eh…

Snes: Snes, me llamo Snes.

Misty: Snes, ten cuidado por favor.

Snes: Lo tendré.

-Ambos Pegasos se lanzan a golpear a Snes-

Brutus-Panzer: ESTÁS PERDIDO!

-Snes los esquiva con facilidad-

Brutus: Pero que demonios?

Snes: Probablemente sea cierto que son muy fuertes, pero no importa, porque yo soy más rápido.

Panzer: Crees que somos lentos?

Brutus: Ya sabes que hacer hermano.

Panzer: Acabemos con este idiota.

-Brutus y Panzer se lanzan hacía Snes nuevamente, Snes intenta moverse hacía atrás pero esta vez se separan y logran atraparlo por los costados-

Snes: Que demonios!? Suéltenme si no quieren que de verdad les haga algún daño grave.

-Panzer le mete un fuerte cabezazo a Snes mientras que Brutus le tira una patada en el estómago-

Snes: -Escupiendo sangre y cayéndose al piso- M-Maldición… realmente son f-fuertes…

Brutus: Y aún no has visto todo lo que podemos hacer.

Panzer: Es mucho peor.

Snes: Mucho peor que esto?

Brutus-Panzer: Ah?

-Snes se levanta rápidamente y les lanza una patada a ambos Pegasos y salen volando hasta chocar con un árbol-

Snes: No creerían que era débil solo por ser un Unicornio y usar magia verdad?

Brutus: Maldito, ese golpe si me dolió… -Dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago-

Panzer: A MI NO! –Se lanza a golpear a Snes, pero este se teletransporta hacía Brutus-

Snes: En serio, ese cabezazo y patada que me dieron fue lo único que me pudieron hacer? Patético… ahora tú… Brutus, sentirás mi furia.

Brutus: MALDICIÓN! PANZER VEN AQUÍ RÁPIDO!

Panzer: Ya voy herma…

-Panzer recibe una patada de Snes en la cara y cae al piso inconciente-

Snes: Les dije que no me fastidiaran… SE LOS ADVERTÍ!

Brutus: -Se levanta e intenta correr- Maldición!

Snes: -Se teletransporta en frente de él- Tu no te irás –Le tira una patada en el estómago dejándolo inconciente también-

Misty: -Mira asombrada lo que hizo Snes- Oh por Celestia…

Snes: -Se teletransporta atrás de ella y le extiende el casco- Estás bien? Eh…

Misty: Misty, me llamo Misty y si, creo que me han golpeado más despacio a comparación de cómo te golpearon a ti… muchas gracias –Le toma el casco y se levanta-

Snes: Oye sabes de donde salieron esos sujetos?

Misty: La verdad no lo sé… yo estaba caminando y ellos vinieron y me dijeron que vaya con ellos a su casa, que querían "divertirse" un rato conmigo… yo me resistí y luego ellos… empezaron a golpearme… -Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar-

Snes: -La abraza- Tranquila… ya no te volverán a fastidiar, de hecho, no volverán a fastidiar a nadie mientras yo esté aquí.

Misty: Gracias en verdad… eres muy lindo… -Se seca un poco las lágrimas-

Snes: -Se sonroja- No es nada! No te preocupes! En serio… yo creo que…

-Snes no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Misty le robó un beso…-

Misty: En serio, me pareces muy lindo…

-Snes se quedó con cara de O_O-

Misty: Disculpa si fui muy atrevida… es solo que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo…

Snes: -Reaccionando- Ah… si si, eh… digo… no te preocupes, más bien me gustaría preguntarte…

Misty: -Mirando con ojos de ilusión- Si?

Snes: -Rascándose la cabeza- Quería preguntarte… si tú… tú… tienes… novio!?

Misty: No, no tengo novio… pero me gustaría tenerlo –Se sonroja-

Snes: Esto es algo… rápido, ya que recién nos conocemos… pero… te gustaría… ser mi n-novia?

-Misty besa a Snes nuevamente, pero está vez Snes le devuelve el beso-

Misty: Claro que si, me encantaría.

Snes: Oh… SI!

Misty: Te gustaría salir? En este momento?

Snes: Oh… es que en este momento debo… OH RAYOS ES VERDAD!

Misty: Que sucede mi amor?

Snes: Tenía que estar en el estudio a las 9AM! Que hora es?

Misty: Son 9:10AM

Snes: Oh no… Misty, te gustaría venir conmigo al estudio donde yo y mi banda vamos a grabar nuestro próximo álbum?

Misty: Muy bien, vamos!

Snes: Entonces corramos!

Misty: Disculpa, no puedo corer sabes?

Snes: Lo siento mi amor –Carga a Misty- así está mejor?

Misty: Por supuesto –Dijo muy alegre-

-En 5 minutos llegaron al estudio donde se encontraba el resto de la banda y Luke quien estaba algo molesto-

Luke: Snes, me podrías decir porque te demoraste tanto? –Mira que carga a Misty- y quien es esa Unicornio que cargas?

Mercy: Te demoraste más que yo y mi malteada!

Siege: Acabo de recordar algo decían… solo será un minuto decían…

Razor: Que paso Snes? Y ella quien es?

Snes: Tranquilos que solo fueron 15 minutos, no es nada… oh y ella es mi novia, Misty.

Luke-Mercy-Siege-Razor: NOVIA!?

Misty: Hola chicos! –Dijo la Unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro y crin castaña-

Snes: Tuvimos un problema y por eso nos demoramos…

Luke: Hola Misty, es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Luke Cage y actualmente represento a tu novio y su banda Fireproud.

Misty: Es todo un placer.

Mercy: Misty hola! Yo me llamo Mercy, y soy amigo de tu novio, un gran amigo! Oh y también toco la batería en la banda!

Misty: Mercy… hablas de una manera graciosa jaja, es un placer conocerte!

Siege: Hey Misty, me llamo Siege, y soy el bajista de la banda! Una parte muy importante del grupo si me lo preguntas.

Misty: Hey Siege!, por supuesto que lo sé, todos son importantes en la banda!

Razor: Hola Misty, soy Razor, es un placer conocerte, y me gustaría saber porque Snes no nos habló antes de ti.

Misty: Hola Razor! Oh… lo que pasa es que somos novios desde hace 5 minutos!

-Todos se quedan con cara de O_O-

Snes: Si, es verdad, recientemente lo somos, de paso, quisiera contarles la historia!

Luke: Y lo harás luego, ya que ahora tenemos que grabar, así que prepárense.

Razor: Es verdad… luego hablaremos con más calma.

Misty: Les contaremos todo!

Snes: Bueno mi amor, en estos momentos verás al mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos en acción!

*Fin del Recuerdo*

Rarity: Snes… creo que la historia de tu enfado ya había terminado hace rato… aunque lo demás me pareció interesante jajaja.

Sweetie: Así que tu novia Misty… tienes que contarme más sobre ella!

Snes: Sabía que se me iba a escapar eso por ahí… bueno que más dá… es verdad, tuve una novia llamada Misty.

Rarity: Tuviste? Que pasó? Ya no son novios?

Snes: No, hace mucho que ya no.

Sweetie: Por qué? Que pasó?

Snes: Eso si se los contaré en otra ocasión, ya que debemos irnos, ya es tarde y debemos ir a almorzar con nuestros padres.

Rarity: Oh por Celestia es cierto! Vamos Sweetie ya estás lista?

Sweetie: Si, ya empaqué mis cosas, tú estás lista?

Rarity: Por supuesto! Hermano?

Snes: No traje nada, así que vamos.

**_**

  
><em><strong>Hola a todos! No suelo escribir nada aquí después del capítulo pero ahora me gustaría agradecer los reviews n.n<strong>_

_**Exelion: Ojalá te guste lo que voy escribiendo, no es tan fácil como pensé que sería, pero se siente tan bien escribir :D**_

_**Camp and Chef: Gracias, y ya verás que este fic que te va a dar más de una sopresa :)**_

_**Wazzaby Glade: Gracias! Y eso lo sabrás más adelante, estoy seguro que cada capítulo de dejará intrigado… y bastante… Saludos!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, estén atentos a los próximos capítulos! Está vez intentaré demorarme menos en subirlos! **_


	4. Capítulo 4 - El Reencuentro

Capítulo 4 – El Reencuentro

-Casa de Hondo Flanks y Cookie Crumbles, Ponyville 1:14PM-

Hondo: No recuerdas a que hora dijeron que llegarían?

Cookie: No exactamente… pero ya deben estar llegando, hay que ser pacientes querido.

Hondo: Lo sé… es solo que…

-En ese momento tocan la puerta-

Hondo: Seguro son ellos! Iré a ver!

-Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con sus 2 hijas… y a su hijo… al cual extrañaba mucho…-

Rarity: Hola papá, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos… no es tarde no?

Sweetie: Hola papi!

Hondo: Hola niñas, me alegra mucho que ya hayan llegado, y no es tarde no se preocupen… adelante, pasen.

Snes: Hey papá… como has…?

-Hondo no se contiene y abraza fuertemente a su hijo-

Hondo: Bien, he estado bien… no sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos yo y tu madre...

Snes: Yo también te extrañé papá…

Hondo: Y cuéntame, como la has pasado estos años? Te ha ido todo bien?

Snes: Bueno… me ha ido bastante bien, estoy seguro que me habrás visto en un cartel por ahí, así que si me va excelente papá.

Hondo: Aún no me has presentado a tu esposa eh!

Snes: Jajaja papá, no tengo esposa, he estado muy ocupado como para tenerla…

Hondo: Oh… lo siento, has tenido problemas con eso? Podemos hablar sobre eso si quieres.

Snes: Luego te cuento todo, ahora dime, donde está mi mamá? No la he saludado aún…

Hondo: Pasa está en el comedor con tus hermanas.

Snes: De acuerdo, vamos.

Hondo: Ve tú hijo, yo… me voy al baño.

Snes: Ok, apresúrate papá, ya es hora del almuerzo!

-En el comedor-

Snes: Mamá…? Estás…?

-Snes no ve a nadie en el comedor y se dirige a la cocina-

Snes: Eh… disculpen, han visto a mi ma…

Rarity: Aquí está, ven a saludarla!

Sweetie: Mamá, mi hermano ya llego!

Cookie: Ah? Ay no puede ser...! Snes hijito! –Se va corriendo a abrazarlo-

Snes: -Le devuelve el abrazo- Jajaja mamá, ya tengo 30, no me digas hijito jajaja

Cookie: No digas eso, por más grande que seas tú siempre serás mi hijito.

Snes: Jajaja ok está bien, y como has estado mamá?

Cookie: -Se separa del abrazo- Pues… aquí… pensado porque solo nos mandaste una carta en todo este tiempo…

Snes: Lo siento… es que he estado realmente ocupado…

Hondo: De que me perdí?

Sweetie: Del reencuentro de mi hermano y mi mamá!

Rarity: Pero llegaste a tiempo para el almuerzo!

Hondo: Jajaja ok, muy bien familia sentémonos, es hora de almorzar.

-20 minutos de un delicioso almuerzo que no estás comiendo, después-

Cookie: Muy bien, ahora que terminamos de comer, Sweetie Belle, te gustaría ver fotos de tu hermano y tu hermana jugando cuando eran pequeños?

Sweetie: Oh cielos! Eso si tengo que verlo!

Rarity: Te sorprenderás al ver esas fotos –Suelta una pequeña risa burlona-

Snes: Jajaja si… supongo que con pequeños te referirás a… hey, un momento… no me digas que te refieres a mis fotos de cuando estaba...?

Hondo: -Sacando el álbum de fotos- Aquí está! Empecemos por esta, cuando tu hermano jugaba al castillo mágico con tu hermana.

Sweetie: Oh no puede ser… Rarity? Snes? Así eran ustedes?

Snes: Es lo que me temía… bueno… que más da, solo son fotos después de todo.

Rarity: Pero son bonitos recuerdos no crees?

Snes: Muy bonitos, en esos días yo andaba con la melena más larga… -Mira la foto- Eh… cuantos años tenía ahí?

Cookie: 13 años hijito, y Rarity tenía 5.

Sweetie: Se ven tan lindos jugando!

Rarity: Juego con mi hermano desde que tengo memoria jeje…

Sweetie: Puedo verlo… aunque también me gustaría ver una foto de mi hermano cuando era un potro!

Snes: Es en serio? Estás segura que no quieres que te dinero o algo así en vez de eso?

Hondo: -Mirándolo serio- Snes…

Snes: Esta bien papá… adelante Sweetie, mira mis fotos de cuando era pequeño.

Cookie: Mira, aquí hay una de cuando Snes tenía 8 años.

Sweetie: Quiero ver! –Se acerca y mira sorprendida- Que? Ese no es mi papá? –Dijo al notar un potro de melena marrón-

Hondo: Jajaja no Sweetie, ese es Snes… no creíste de verdad que nació con la melena roja no?

Sweetie: A no?

Rarity: La melena de Snes era marrón cuando era niño, además, él y nuestro padre se parecen mucho, si ves la foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños, te darás cuenta de que son casi idénticos.

-Sweetie mira confusa a Snes-

Snes: Si lo sé, este asombroso color en mi cabeza no es natural, me teñí la melena cuando tenía 12… es que de verdad que no me gustaba tener una melena marrón… sin ofender papá.

Hondo: No te preocupes.

Snes: Así que con el permiso de nuestros padres… me la pude teñir, y quedó asombrosa no crees?

Sweetie: Si! Tu melena es asombrosa hermano!

Cookie: Mira Sweetie, está es la última foto familiar antes de que Snes… tuviera que irse… -Dijo algo deprimida-

Sweetie: A ver…

-En la foto se podía apreciar a Hondo, Cookie, Rarity y Snes. Había una fecha en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto, fue tomada un día antes de la partida de Snes-

Sweetie: Y cuanto tiempo después se fue mi hermano?

Hondo: Esa foto la tomamos un día antes…

Rarity: Al siguiente día el se fue por la tarde…

Cookie: Y no regresó hasta ahora… -Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas-

Snes: -Abrazando a Cookie- Mami… no llores por favor, en serio lamento haberme ido así sin despedirme… es solo que sentí que ese era mi destino, por eso decidí aceptar la oferta de Luke.

Cookie: No te preocupes hijito, se que hiciste lo correcto.

Hondo: -Uniéndose al abrazo- Además, somos tus padres, sabíamos que nuestro hijo iba a tener éxito en la vida…

Rarity: -Uniéndose al abrazo- Te extrañamos mucho todo este tiempo… –Dijo soltando algunas lágrimas-

Sweetie: -Uniéndose al abrazo- Yo ni siquiera te conocía, pero aún así, te quiero mucho hermano… los quiero mucho a todos.

Snes: Aww que linda eres Sweetie…

Rarity: Este es el primer abrazo familiar que tenemos… se dan cuenta de eso verdad?

Cookie: Oh la cámara!

Hondo: Yo la pongo! –Se va corriendo a poner la cámara para la foto-

Snes: Jajaja es en serio? Bueno, un abrazo es un abrazo, pero este, es realmente un gran abrazo familiar que merece ser capturado en cámara.

Cookie: Ya hijito, no te separes del abrazo.

Hondo: -Poniendo la cámara enfrente y en cuenta regresiva- Listo! –Se va corriendo a abrazar a todos de nuevo- prepárense para la foto!

Sweetie: Tres… dos… uno!

-Sale un flash que deja ciego a todos-

Snes: Oh por… que buen flash tiene esa cámara papá! –Dijo sobándose los ojos-

Hondo: Con que si eh? Es nueva!

Rarity: Oh es cierto! Hermano, tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigas!

Snes: Que? Tengo? Ah… si es verdad, debo ir a conocer a tus amigas! Por cierto que hora es?

Rarity: -Mirando el reloj de la casa- Ya van a ser las 2, debemos irnos.

Cookie: Y a que hora vuelven?

Snes: Apenas termine el concierto volvemos aquí… oh… espera… mi cuarto sigue existiendo?

Cookie: Por supuesto! No creerías que le pasaría algo no?

Snes: Uff… menos mal.

Hondo: Si, sigue existiendo… pero ahora es el cuarto de Sweetie Belle.

Snes: -Hace un Hoofpalm-

Sweetie: Lo siento! –Dijo sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza-

Rarity: Mamá, Sweetie podrá ir al concierto?

Cookie: Por supuesta, pero no la pierdas de vista, y cuídala mucho!

Sweetie: Mamá, ya no soy una pequeña…

Hondo: En edad no pero en tamaño todavía, es por eso que le decimos que te cuide... aunque estarás con tus amigas no Rarity?

Rarity: Claro que si papi, siempre estoy con ellas… bueno, nos vemos mamá! Nos vemos papá! Yo volveré antes para recoger a Sweetie y luego ya volveremos todos.

Snes: Ahora me toca despedirme… uhm… ha sido maravilloso haberlos visto después de tanto mamá… papá… y lo mejor hasta ahora es haber podido conocer a mi pequeña hermanita… Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Gracias, también fue muy lindo conocerte hermano.

Hondo: Nos vemos más tarde! hijo, ya sabes, cuida a tus hermanitas a toda costa, no dejes que les pase nada! Cuídate y suerte en tu concierto!

Cookie: Hasta más tarde niños.

Rarity: Hasta más tarde!

Snes: Nos vemos!

-Snes y Rarity salen de la casa de Hondo y Cookie, y se dirigen a la Biblioteca a ver al resto de las mane 6-

Snes: Espera un momento, debo vestirme…

Rarity: Que?

-Snes se pone su sobretodo, sus lentes y su sombrero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

Snes: Listo, ahora si vamos hermanita.

Rarity: Muy bien.

Snes: Eh… Rarity… en donde nos encontraremos con tus amigas?

Rarity: En la biblioteca.

Snes: Oh… ok… y por curiosidad, ellas saben que estoy yendo verdad?

Rarity: La verdad no, estamos yendo a avisarle a una de mis amigas para luego ir a buscar a las demás.

Snes: Ok… espera… ah?

Rarity: Si lo siento, hablé demasiado rápido cuando dije que debías conocer a mis amigas…

Snes: No te preocupes, vamos a buscarlas una por una.

Rarity: Muy bien!

-Biblioteca de Ponyville, 2:15PM-

Rarity: Aquí es.

Snes: Wow… esta biblioteca es realmente… pequeña… en comparación a la de Canterlot, ahí es más grande.

Rarity: Si, mi amiga me habló de esa biblioteca.

Snes: Pero el diseño de árbol que tiene realmente me gusta.

Rarity: -Tocando la puerta- Solo espero que haya alguien…

Snes: Acaso no estás segura!?

Rarity: No, no es eso… es que yo…

-En eso, abren la puerta… y Snes, al ver quien lo hizo se queda soprendido-

Snes: -Mirando sorprendido- No puede ser… acaso es un…?

Spike: Rarity! Que bueno que vienes!

Rarity: Hola Spikey-Wikey!, como estás?

Snes: Un dragón… wow… eso es tan asomb… espera… Spikey que!?

Spike: Oh… y hola... eh… disculpa como te llamas?

Rarity: Spike… nos permites pasar por favor?

Spike: Oh claro, adelante pasen!

-Una vez adentro-

Snes: -Quitándose el camuflaje- Hola, me llamo…

Spike: Snes! Snes RB! se perfectamente quien eres! Me llamo Spike!… Y es un placer conocerte!… Y el hecho de que tu estés aquí es… increíble!... eh… porque estás aquí exactamente?

Snes: Porque mi hermana me dijo que debo conocer a sus amigas…

Spike: Tu hermana? Quien es tu hermana?

Rarity: -Agarrándole los cachetes a Spike- Yo tontito! Snes es mi hermano mayor.

Spike: S-Snes es t-tu hermano ma-mayor!? –Se desmaya por la sorpresa-

Snes: Déjame adivinar… a este pequeñín tu le gustas… y el hecho de saber que un guitarrista famoso es el hermano mayor de la unicornio de sus sueños fue demasiado para él… verdad?

Rarity: Si… exactamente… como es que tu…?

Snes: Se nota… y mucho.

Rarity: -Se sonroja- Oh…

Snes: Uhm… el estará bien?

Rarity: -Mira a Spike en el suelo- Eso espero…

Twilight: El estará bien, solo que lo que le dijeron fue demasiado para él… no se preocupen.

-En eso, Spike es levitado por un aura morada hacia arriba-

Snes: Quien fue la que…?

Twilight: -Teletransportándose atrás de Snes- Hola!

Snes: Ah! –Se cae del susto- wow… hace tiempo que no veía otro unicornio haciendo la teletransportación…

Rarity: Twilight! Como estás?

Twilight: Hola Rarity, bien aquí esperando noticias de tu hermano, aunque ahora el mismo me las puede decir…

Snes: -Levantándose del suelo- Hola Twilight, es un placer conocerte soy…

Twilight: Snes, si lo sé, muchos aquí saben tu nombre lo sabías?

Snes: Creo que no será necesario que me vuelva a presentar hoy día jajaja.

Twilight: Bueno, y a que se debe su visita? Querías presentarme a tu hermano Rarity?

Rarity: Si, a ti y al resto de las chicas, quería saber si me acompañas a buscarlas, para que vengan aquí y puedan conocer a mi hermano.

Twilight: Por supuesto, nos vamos ahora?

Rarity: Lo más rápido posible, recuerda que hay un concierto más tarde!

Twilight: Ok! Entonces vamos!

Snes: Eh… chicas… yo espero aquí entonces?

Rarity: Si por favor, nosotras volveremos en un rato con las chicas para que te conozcan.

Twilight: Si puedes, levanta a Spike y platica con el un poco en lo que llegamos.

Snes: Muy bien, aquí las espero!

-Snes sube al segundo piso y ve a Spike durmiendo en su pequeña cama-

Snes: Así que un dragón? Es increíble… estoy viendo a un dragón dormir… de verdad me gustaría despertarte y poder platicar contigo… -Acaricia la cabeza de Spike- pero veo que duermes tan tranquilamente… mejor esperemos a que venga Twilight…

-15 minutos después, llegan las mane 6 para conocer a Snes-

Snes: -Mirando el techo- Hubiera traído mi guitarra para entretenerme un rato… así estaría evitando mirar el techo sin razón alguna.

-En ese momento, tocan la puerta-

Snes: Finalmente! –Snes baja corriendo a abrir la puerta- Rarity? Twilight? Por fin! Se demoraron horas! Pudieron encontrar a sus...?

Twilight: Jajaja no exageres, no nos hemos demorado más de 15 minutos creo… y si, las encontramos, ahí están –Dijo señalando la puerta-

Rarity: Hermano, te presento a Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Oh… hola señor Snes, es un placer…

Snes: Hola Fluttershy, es todo un placer conocerte! y… en realidad no es necesario que me digas "señor" Snes está bien, no te preocupes...

Rarity: Ella es Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: -Suspira fuertemente- No puedo creerlo! Estás aquí! Realmente estás aquí! Hola Snes!, me llamo Pinkie Pie! Es un gusto conocerte! Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenos amigos!

Snes: Eh… Hola Pinkie! Es un placer conocerte! Ten por seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos! Y me alegra esa actitud tuya, me recuerda mucho a la de mi amigo Mercy…

Rarity: Ella es Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: Genial! En verdad estás aquí!

Snes: Jajaja que acaso pensabas que mi hermana mentía? Por supuesto que vine! Tenía que conocerlas a todas ustedes!

Rainbow: Me alegro de conocerte!

Snes: Igualmente!

Rarity: Y por último, te presento a Applejack!

-Snes se quedó con cara de sorpresa al ver a Applejack-

Applejack: Hey Snes! Como estás? Es un placer conocerte.

Snes: H-Hola Applejack, estoy… encantado de conocerte… *Esa pony es hermosa! tiene un lindo pelaje anaranjado… junto con su preciosa crin rubia… y esos ojos verdes… oh por Celestia, es la pony más linda que he visto en toda mi vida…*

Rarity: -Mirando confundida- Eh… hermano?

Snes: -Saliendo del trance- Uh... eh? Que pasó!?

Rarity: Te quedaste como hipnotizado… mirando a Applejack…

-Applejack miraba confundida a Snes-

Snes: *Porque rayos tuve que divagar enfrente de ella! Porque!?* Ah eso… lo siento… es que… me recordaste a una amiga que conocí en Canterlot, lo siento Applejack…

Applejack: Ay no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa no? Recuerdas a esa pony que te gusta y te quedas atontado pensando en ella…

Snes: Que!? No no! No me gustaba! Es decir… era una amiga, una gran amiga! Pero solo amiga! Es que tenías un parecido con ella eso es todo… -Dijo exaltado-

Applejack: Si entiendo, no tienes porque exaltarte así…

Snes: *Esto es el colmo, hasta me estoy exaltando en frente de ella… debo ser más cuidadoso al hablar* Ah… si… lo siento.

Twilight: Snes estás bien? Luces algo nervioso?

Snes: Ah? Nervioso yo? No para nada… lo que pasa es que… quería saber… ustedes son las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía no? Cuales son?

Twilight: Ah era eso? No te preocupes podemos contarte toda la historia, bueno si tienes tiempo.

Snes: Sabes que… de hecho si tengo tiempo… pero ahora que mi hermana me presentó a ustedes, yo quisiera presentarles al resto de la banda, si me lo permiten.

Rarity: No te preocupes, se donde están hospedados, iré a buscar…

Snes: -Sujeta a Rarity- No hermanita, ya fuiste a buscar a tus amigas, yo iré por los mios. –Dijo sonriendo-

Rarity: Esta bien, nosotras te esperamos. –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Pinkie: No olvides traer los instrumentos!

Snes: Que?

Pinkie: Para que nos toquen una canción!

Rainbow: Pinkie, en verdad crees que podrán tocar aquí? En una biblioteca!?

Applejack: No se podrá Pinkie, no creo que ellos tengan tiempo para traer sus instrumentos hasta aquí solo para tocarnos una canción…

Rarity: Si Pinkie, más tarde en el concierto escucharemos más de una canción, no te preocupes.

Twilight: De hecho…

-Todos empezaron a mirar a Twilight con curiosidad-

Twilight: Las paredes son bastante anchas, obviamente porque es un árbol lo sé… y los sonidos de aquí no se escuchan por fuera, casi nada, así que creo… que si quieren tocarnos una canción… tienen mi permiso, claro si ustedes también lo quieren por supuesto.

-Snes piensa en lo que dijo Twilight… y toma una decisión-

Snes: Saben que… no creo que se pueda…

-Todas pusieron caras largas-

Snes: No creo que se pueda estar así de triste cuando Fireproud tocará en vivo en una biblioteca! Jajaja oh por Celestia, suena tan chistoso…

Rainbow-Pinkie: Si! Será lo máximo!

Twilight: Jajaja ay Snes… siempre fue así Rarity?

Rarity: Twilight… el… ha crecido, se ha puesto en forma, y hasta ha cambiado su peinado… pero te puedo asegurar… que sigue siendo el mismo Snes… el que se fue hace 15 años a empezar su carrera musical…

Twilight: Ya veo… el es muy agradable.

Applejack: Más te vale compañero!, impresióname si?

Snes: -Se sonroja- Eh… ya debo irme, para llegar más rápido…

-Snes se aleja rápidamente-

Snes: *Maldición… es un hecho… ella me gus… NO! No Snes, no pienses que te gusta, si ni la has conocido? Oh es verdad! Aún tengo mucho que conocer de ella! Y ya tendré tiempo para eso después del concierto... genial… jajaja… ay Snes, no puedo creer que aún pienses así teniendo 30 años… ya estoy viejo… bueno, que se le va a hacer…*

-Biblioteca de Ponyville, 2:57PM-

Rarity: Se están demorando no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el se fue…

Twilight: Te pareces mucho a tu hermano en ese aspecto Rarity, al parecer los 2 son impacientes.

Rarity: Que? Impaciente yo? No jamás… cuando yo…?

-Tocan la puerta-

Applejack: Yo voy.

-Applejack se dirige a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con un pony usando camuflaje-

Applejack: Que corrales!?

Snes: Applejack, soy yo! –Dijo quitándose el camuflaje-

Applejack: Ah Snes! Que alegría verte! Y tus amigos?

Snes: Ahí vienen atrás… -Dijo señalando atrás de él-

-Applejack ve a otros 3 ponies usando camuflaje a los cuales los invita a pasar-

Snes: Muy bien, así como tu presentaste a tus amigas… yo presentaré a mis…

-Siege, Mercy y Razor se quitan el camuflaje al entrar-

Snes: Oigan… aún no los he presentado!

Siege: Que nos ibas a presentar?

Razor: Llevar eso puesto todo el camino es realmente agotador, y tu lo sabes bien Snes.

Mercy: Estoy muy cansado… de verdad… no tendrán algo de comida por ahí? Necesito recuperar fuerzas.

Siege: Oye glotón, hemos comido hace una hora.

Mercy: Si pero en serio necesito recuperar energía jeje.

Snes: Que más da… ya que estamos todos aquí hablemos!

-20 minutos de presentación después…-

Rainbow: También conociste a los Wonderbolts!? En serio!?

Siege: Si… tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos gracias a la "Reunión de Estrellas" que fue un evento que hicieron en honor a los ponies más famosos de Equestria… ahí estaban ellos! Y ya que yo soy un gran fan de los Wonderbolts… desde que era pequeño! Decidí acercarme a ellos para hablarles… y vaya que platicamos mucho! Sobre todo con Soarin!

Rainbow: Genial! Me encantaría poder platicar más con ellos…

Pinkie: Así que amas divertirte y comer? Somos muy parecidos Mercy!

Mercy: Eso creo! La verdad estar siempre feliz, diviertiendote y comiendo lo que tu quieras… bueno, hacer todo lo que tu quieras… es lo máximo!

Pinkie: -Mirando con ojos de asombro- Lo que quieras…!?

Mercy: Lo que quieras, cuando quiera… es genial ser famoso!

Pinkie: Y… a un semental famoso como tú le gustaría venir a una de mis fiestas? Donde habrá toneladas de diversión y comida!? Vamos! Di que si! Di que si!

Mercy: Cuenta con ello Pinkie!

Pinkie: Si! Será divertido!

Fluttershy: Así que te gustan los animales?

Razor: Si… cuidar muchos animales sería algo tranquilo y relajante… me encantaría… sabes que los gatos te limpian el aura? Siempre he preferido los gatos, dejé dos en mi casa antes de empezar con esto de la banda… se llamaban: Amy y Sammy.

Fluttershy: Me gustaría conocerlas algún día… si es posible claro…

Razor: Por supuesto Fluttershy.

Twilight: Y es verdad que también te gusta la magia!? –Dijo muy alegre-

Razor: Ah si… antes leía algunos libros de magia que tenía en casa, algunos que mis padres pedían de la biblioteca, jamás pude terminar de leer el libro de los hechizos de "Star Swirl El Barbado"… sabías que el es el Mago más importante de la época preclásica? También era conocido como "El Padre del Hechizo Anamórfico".

Twilight: Si… eso me parece interesante… tenemos mucho de que hablar!

Razor: Así parece…

Applejack: Y… dime Rarity…

Rarity: Si Applejack?

Applejack: Crees que le puedas decir a tu hermano… bueno… podrías preguntarle si pueden tocarnos una música a nosotras? Ya sabes, como acordaron?

Rarity: Oh por supuesto, no te preocupes.

Spike: -Escupiendo fuego- Y así… es como le mando cartas a la Princesa Celestia. –Dijo muy orgulloso-

Snes: Wow… ojalá pudiera hacer eso…

Rarity: Snes… me escuchas un momento por favor…

Snes: Claro que si hermanita, dime que necesitas!

Rarity: Necesito que me digas si van a tocar esa música que prometieron? Applejack quiere escucharlos tocar.

Snes: Applejack quiere escucharnos tocar!? –Dijo sorprendido-

Rarity: Así es, lo harán?

Snes: -Se sonroja- Eh… si por supuesto! Yo les digo!

Rarity: Muchas gracias hermano, eres el mejor –Dijo sonriéndole-

Snes: -Gritando- Hey muchachos! Ya es hora, hay que tocar! Aquí mismo y ahora mismo.

Siege-Mercy-Razor: Que!?

Snes: Si como oyeron! Les dije a nuestras amigas que tocaríamos una canción para ellas!

Razor: Snes… tienes idea de que hora es?

Snes: Eh… bueno… la verdad no, alguien me podría decir la hora por favor?

Spike: Son las 3:37PM.

Snes: Gracias Spike! Hay tiempo Razor, no te preocupes.

Razor: Bueno… si es para nuestras amigas porque no? Me parece bien.

Siege: Eso es!

Mercy: Hagámoslo!

Snes: Ahora hay que sacar los instrumentos y…

-Snes voltea y se encuentra con todos los instrumentos listos y en sus lugares-

Snes: P-Pero como pasó esto!? –Dijo muy sorprendido-

Pinkie: Lo saqué y lo armé rápidamente para que puedan tocar… vamos! Toquen!

Mercy: Vaya que si eres rápida Pinkie!

Pinkie: Y lo sabes!

-Fireproud se alista, y piensan que música van a tocar-

Snes: Ok… creo que deberíamos tocar algo de… Speed Metal!

Siege: Speed Metal? No me digas… quieres lucirte otra vez no? Yo opino que sea una de Rock.

Snes: No… no me quiero lucir… es solo que…

Mercy: Deberíamos tocar una de Rock! Sería lo más divertido ahora!

Razor: La verdad creo que deberíamos tocar algo de Metal… para que nosea algo tan rápido ni tan suave… algo moderado… no necesariamente Speed pero bueno…

Snes: Bueno… en realidad tienes razón, le voy a Metal!

Mercy: Tienes razón Razor! Así se debe empezar siempre!

Siege: Es en serio? Crees que…? Ah… para que reclamo, tocaremos Metal.

Snes: Muy bien… aquí vamos…

[Wolf and Raven, Fireproud (Sonata Arctica)]  
>[Snes-Guitar, Siege-Bass, Mercy-Drums, Razor-Vocals]<p>

watch?v=NPHqfYfHx7s  
>(Link de la música en Youtube)<p>

_Grant me a wish, my master  
>Take heed of me<br>I have been loyal servant  
>Heartfelt, humble<em>

_Gave up - what belongs to me  
>Gave up my greed<br>My self-examination  
>Made me see, to be me<em>

_I am now like Judas, done  
>Ashamed of what I've become<br>Fear for life I wear as a ring  
>To bask in your favor, I will kill the king<em>

_You say I am invincible  
>I cannot die,<br>I know, but anyway  
>The words, they maim me<em>

_Grant me a wish, my master  
>Compassion, please<br>I'd like be a human  
>...Maybe one day<em>

_I am now like Judas, done  
>Ashamed of what I've become<br>Fear of life I wear as a ring  
>To bask in your favor, I will kill the king<em>

_[Entreaty:]__let me go  
>Master, I hate you so<br>How can I sleep my nights  
>When my whole being cries<em>

_I tried to be like everyone  
>Open my soul<br>But what I had to give  
>Resulted loathing<em>

_Enchanted by the power  
>Licked by the grace<br>One beautiful black flower  
>The end of the human race<em>

_With pride now face my faith  
>King and Queen now lie in state<br>Fear for life I wear as a ring  
>I bask in your favor, I have killed the king<em>

_[Entreaty:]__let me go  
>Master, I hate you so<br>How can I sleep my nights  
>When my whole being cries<em>

_[Solo]_

_I had a nightmare  
>The Wolf eating The Raven<em>

_Entrails of life on my plate  
>And I ate 'em..<em>

_Interested in what I see  
>Try that Rorcharch test on me<br>Have you seen the beauty of the  
>Enticing beast<em>

_[Entreaty:]__let me go  
>Master, I hate you so<br>I cannot sleep my nights  
>When my whole being cries<em>

-Las mane 6 ovacionaron a Fireproud-

Rainbow: Nunca pensé que los vería tocar tan de cerca! Fue lo máximo!

Pinkie: Woo! Increíble! Realmente son los mejores chicos!

Fluttershy: Me encantó la canción, sobre todo la letra… bastante profunda…

Twilight: Se lucieron muchachos, fue increíble!

Applejack: Me encantó! Jamás pensé que sería tan emocionante verlos tocar tan de cerca! No lo crees Rarity!? –Dijo muy emocionada-

Rarity: Si lo sé! Ellos son bastante buenos, los mejores en mi opinión… el concierto de esta noche será inolvidable!

Snes: El concierto… ya falta poco no?

Razor: Menos de lo que crees Snes, ya deberíamos irnos de hecho, hay que prepararnos…

_**Hola a todos! Solo quería mencionar que agregaré algo nuevo a los capítulos de mi fanfic, y es poner el link de la música que tocará Fireproud en el momento, para que así puedan escucharlos y sentir la emoción del momento xD ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo a ti AEX3, ya que parece que eres al que más le está gustando esto :3**_

_**Sé que esta vez me demoré más en subir un capítulo… pero estoy estudiando para ingresar a la universidad y bueno… debo dividir bien mi tiempo… muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen! Saludos! :D**_


End file.
